Surface air after heating induces air flows to generate wind, and a wind power generator is an apparatus for converting wind power into electric power. The technique of conventional wind power generator includes horizontal-axis wind power generators and vertical-axis wind power generators.
However, for both the horizontal-axis wind power generators and the vertical-axis wind power generators, in order to achieve high efficiency of wind power generation, increasing the blade windward area is generally an important means, thus the size of the blade gets big. In order to reduce the weight of the big blade, in the prior art, polymer composites are used as raw materials to form an integrated big blade through molding. To ensure the strength of the blade, in the prior art, a large and bulky mold needs to be used in the process for molding the big blade, so as to obtain an integrated complete single blade.
Additionally, a conventional vertical wind power generator has a great disadvantage that the conventional wind power generator can merely receive the wind on the blade at one side, that is, the degree of utilization of the windward region of the blade of the conventional wind power generator is considerable low, and wind energy cannot be effectively used, so the power generation efficiency is low.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a power generation device, to solve the foregoing problem.